Happily Ever After
by spike27
Summary: Cheesy title i know but it was all i could think of. Well this story is about Spike and Willow.


Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: spike27 Summary: Spike and Willow have a relationship. Spoiler: From season 2 on. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Distribution: Anyone can have it just please tell me where it's going. Feedback: PLEASE!! I want to know what you guys think. Authors Note: This is my first Willow/Spike fic so if it's not good just tell me, I can take it.  
  
"Okay this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to go to Buffy and suggested a truce. I'll tell I'll help her get rid of Angel and me and Dru will leave the country." Spike finished explaining his plan.  
  
"But what if she doesn't listen and just stakes you?" Willow was trying to make him reconsider the whole plan.  
  
They have been a couple is Spike first came to Sunnydale. It's all a secret though (of course). He found her in that closet with Cordelia when he attacked the school last year. She remembers it like it was yesterday.  
  
Spike opened the door lunged at Cordy then glanced at me for just a second then stopped mid lunge and glanced back at me. He just stood there and stared at me for a few minutes then turned on his heels and went back out the door slamming it behind him. I decided just to go along with Cordy and say we just got lucky. But I never could help but feel that it was something besides luck.  
  
Willow is walking home from research on a Saturday night. Everybody else has gone to the Bronze. She didn't go because she didn't feel like being the fifth wheel. She thought she heard something as she was leaving the school but thought nothing of it when she didn't see anything around. Then when she got into the residential areas she heard. "Red."  
  
She turned around and came face to face with Spike.  
  
"Spike!" she screeched and jumped back from him.  
  
"So, you know my name. Can I know yours?"  
  
"W-why do you want to know my name?"  
  
"Because ever since that day I saw you in the school your all I can think about and I would like to put a name to the star of all my fantasies." Spike smiled at her blush at his flattering words. He could tell she was still a little afraid of him. "Don't worry, Red, I would never hurt you. You are far too beautiful to be hurt by any vampire," she blushed some more which made his smile brighten. 'She's just so damn adorable' he thought.  
  
"M-my name is W-willow."  
  
"That's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you," she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. A master vampire had a crush on her. 'Maybe he's just messing with me,' she thought.  
  
"I must be going now. I'll see you again soon, my sweet Willow." With that he disappeared into the night.  
  
Over the next few weeks he would follow her from the school to the residential area then make his presence known and then walk her the rest of the way home. They would talk and joke with each other. They started to get to know each other quite well, they started to become closer and closer as each day past.  
  
At the end of the third week they were standing on Willow's porch finishing their conversation and getting ready to say their good byes. Spike decided he was going to be brave tonight. He was going to ask her the question he's wanted to ask her for days now.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"C-can I kiss you?" You can tell he was nervous because he never stutters.  
  
Willow couldn't speak. All she could do was nod her head. They leaned into each other and shared their first of many unforgettable kisses.  
  
"Look, Will, I'll come back, I promise." Spike walked to her and took her in his arms. "I'll get Dru out of the country and out of our way." They have had some trouble hiding from Dru and he wanted to take care of that as well as Angelus."  
  
"I'm just scared. I don't want to lose you." That thought brought tears to Willow's eyes. Spike held her tighter in his arms.  
  
"Come on, baby. You're not going to lose me. I'll only be gone for a week, a week and a half at the most. You know I can't stay away from you. Remember the last time that I tried to?"  
  
'I have been with Willow for three months now, but I fear I am not what she needs. I think she needs someone who can take her on walks in the park or go to the beach with her. I must stay away from her. Give her a chance to be in the light.'  
  
Spike was writing in his journal that he keeps in the inside pocket of his duster. No one, not even Willow or Drusilla, know about it.  
  
He decided tonight would be the last night he would spend with his sweet Willow.  
  
He had been very patient with Willow. She had not yet invited him into her house. There is no doubt in her mind that she trusts him, but he had asked her not to invite him in until she loved him. All of him, including the demon. Not being invited into her house made it all the more easier to do what he had to do.  
  
He followed her to the residential area as usual. Then walked her the rest of the way home. He tried to put everything about her into memory. He held her hand a little tighter that night and his lips lingered on hers a little longer when they said good bye. He held her in his arms after their kiss and whispered in her ear "good-bye".  
  
"Bye," Willow replied.  
  
Willow turned and walked into her house. She went into her dining room and started to empty her backpack on the table. An envelope fell out.  
  
"What's this?" she wondered aloud. She opened it and started to read. Dear Willow,  
  
This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. I have something to tell you, which is hard to say. I have to leave you, my sweet Willow. I feel that I am not enough for you. You need someone who can walk with you in the light. You need somebody who is not evil. Someone who is not stuck in the dark. You know I would give you everything I have, but that is not enough, you need more. Willow, I love you with all I have. You are my sunlight, my soul. That is why I must do this. Good bye. Only Yours, Spike  
  
The paper was streaked with tears by the time she finished. She noticed there was something else in the envelope. She looks in and pulls out a beautiful silver locket necklace. She opens it and inside was a picture of Spike when he was human. Well, I guess you could say when he was William.  
  
He had kept that picture for over 100 years and thought it was the perfect parting gift for her. On the other side was a picture of Willow that he had taken. He kept the other copy of the picture in the breast pocket of his duster with his journal. He would cherish it forever.  
  
Willow put the locket on, then headed up the stairs to cry herself to sleep.  
  
Willow was a mess for days, no one knew why, though.  
  
"What's wrong Willow? You look so down," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Will. What's with the sad face?" Xander said.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine," Willow replied, pasting a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty locket. Where'd ya get it?" Buffy said as she admired the beautiful piece of jewelry.  
  
"It was a gift from a friend." Willow tried to leave it at that so they wouldn't push her more on the subject. It didn't quite work.  
  
"Who? How come we don't know about this friend?" Xander was kinda surprised that he didn't know that his best friend had a boyfriend.  
  
"He's nobody. He's not around anymore."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Will. Did he hurt you?" Buffy asked trying to be sympathetic.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Look guys I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ok, Wlls," Buffy and Xander backed off.  
  
"I gotta go. See ya later," Willow got up and walked away from them.  
  
"Man, whoever that guy was must have seriously hurt her," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why we didn't know about it."  
  
Spike couldn't take it anymore; he had to see her. Just for a few minutes. He walked to her house. Her bedroom light was on. He jumped up on her balcony and peeked in her window. There she was lying on her bed. The first thing he thought was 'she is so beautiful' then everything else registered ' she's crying. I hurt her so bad. I have to fix it.'  
  
He jumped off the balcony and went to her front door. He rang the doorbell. He could hear her walk out of her room then yell down the stairs, "Just a second." Then she went to the bathroom to wash her face, he assumed. Then she walked down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Spike."  
  
"Willow, I can't take this. I miss you; I miss your warmth. I tried to leave you but I can't stay away. I need you."  
  
"I need you too. Come in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said come in. I love you. All of you, even the demon."  
  
"I love you, too." He walked into the house and straight into her arms. "I love you so much. I'll never leave again."  
  
He had never showed so much emotion in front of Willow before. He was actually crying. She didn't think vampires could cry.  
  
That night they slept in each other's arms for the first time. Spike knew that Willow wasn't ready to go all the way but sleeping with those warm little arms around him was better than nothing.  
  
"That was the hardest week and two days of my life and unlife."  
  
"Yeah, that was a pretty bad week for me too." Willow laid her head on Spike's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, luv." Spike tightened his hold on her a little. It was going to be hard to let go.  
  
"When do you have to go?" Willow asked.  
  
"I figure Buffy will go out on patrol in a few hours. So I'll go talk to her then."  
  
"Well.. I think there's something I want to do before you leave." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye.  
  
"What's that, luv?"  
  
She made sure their eyes were locked. "I want you to make love to me."  
  
Spike's eyes widened with surprise. "A-are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I want to give myself to you," she was absolutely positively sure she wanted him to take her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They spent their last few hours together making love to each other for the first time, memorizing every curve of each other's bodies, cherishing every second. They wanted those few hours to last forever.  
  
"I have to go, Willow. Good bye, baby." He kissed her one last time. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Bye, Spike," with that Spike walked away into the night.  
  
Willow waited an hour, until she was sure Spike would be done negotiating, then went to Buffy's house to find out the plan.  
  
Xander, Giles, and Cordy were already there.  
  
"Willow, I was just about to call you," Buffy said. "Spike has come to me and offered help to get rid of Angelus."  
  
"Spike!? Really?" Willow needed to act surprised for appearance sake.  
  
"Yeah. Bizarre, I know. We are all going to go to the mansion on Crawford St. and take care of this once and for all."  
  
"All of us?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, I need you guys to back me up. Take out the other vamps while I take out Angel. Let's go."  
  
All the Scoobies got weapons then headed to the mansion. They snuck in the back undetected. They saw Angel standing in front of Acathla with Spike and Drusilla behind him. Spike was still in his wheel chair even though he could walk. He only restored Dru's strength so he knew she would be okay when he left her.  
  
Buffy made her presence known to everyone. After Spike started the battle by hitting Angel with a pipe, everyone else made their presence known.  
  
Drusilla was about to save her daddy when she suddenly stopped. "One of these humans smells of my Spike." She zeroed in on Willow and walked towards her. "You! You are the one who has been in my Spikey's thoughts."  
  
Willow jumped back when she heard Drusilla's words. "No. No I haven't done anything to your Spike," she tried to lie.  
  
"Liar! I can smell him on you!" Drusilla slapped Willow. Willow screamed when Dru lunged at her. This got Spike's attention. He looked and saw Drusilla attacking Willow. He ran to them and yanked Dru off of Willow.  
  
"Leave her alone, Dru," Spike growled.  
  
"This is who you love? You love this weak human more than me?"  
  
"Yes," Spike growled. Before Drusilla knew what was happening he plunged a stake in her heart.  
  
Willow couldn't believe her eyes. Spike had killed his Dark Princess for her.  
  
Spike came to Willow and took her in his arms. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" He gently stroked the cheek that Dru had slapped.  
  
"I'm fine. Why did you do that? You loved Dru."  
  
"But I can live without her, I cannot live without you."  
  
Spike and Willow were so absorbed in each other that they had not noticed that the battle was over  
  
Xander coughed to get their attention. "Um.. Guys could you continue this else where. This place is creepy."  
  
His casual statement surprised Willow. "What? No 'what were you thinking Willow'?"  
  
"Will, come on. We've known about you two for awhile now." Buffy said.  
  
"You have?!" Willow and Spike said in unison.  
  
"Your not known for your secret keeping skills, Wills," Xander replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"  
  
"We figured you would tell us when you were ready."  
  
"You guys are ok with us? You're not going to stake me in my sleep or anything?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nah. We've seen how much you care about Willow. You would never hurt her so we won't hurt you." Buffy reassured him.  
  
Everything was perfect for Spike and Willow now. They could be out in the open with their relationship and not have to worry about anybody finding out.  
  
The End 


End file.
